<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from dirt, amidst strawberries. by spills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914997">from dirt, amidst strawberries.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills'>spills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like-Like and Not-Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd person POV, Gen, Implied SakuKita, Miya Osamu is Kinda Gay, Non-Conventional Story Format, Pre-Relationship, Prose Poetry?, Unrequited OsaKita, You Are Miya Osamu, strawberry fields - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did Komori decide to not join us today?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like-Like and Not-Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from dirt, amidst strawberries.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I regret to inform the reader that the fic here is Not How It's Meant To Look Like so please read it off this document instead because ao3 hates non-tradtional poem structure. So I guess I'll just p*ss aw*y.  </p><p>Also part of <a href="https://twitter.com/shokurensei">kuro's</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/shokurensei/status/1288033046348750848"> PJO! AU </a> </p><p>Anyway! In full glory - <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bcCbSbgR2dGRm9Fd0UU5HgY7Usa4tb1kqoBKrijF5xw/edit?usp=sharing"> here! </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer, when you were fifteen. </p><p> </p><p>You trail behind the boy one year older than you, </p><p>just a little taller than you, but he seems to be convinced</p><p>that you’ll grow taller than him one day. </p><p> </p><p>One day, you might. </p><p>But for now, you just want to bask </p><p>under </p><p>his shadow. To the </p><p>strawberry fields,</p><p>both of you go. </p><p> </p><p>In the strawberry fields stands a figure, tall, but his shoulders</p><p>are slouched, and on this hot summer day, </p><p>he’s wearing a mask, despite the sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s Sakusa,” explains Kita, “he’s been helping me tend to the fields.” </p><p>Sakusa does not look like he belongs in a strawberry field, even</p><p>if he’s holding a watering can in his hand. The other boy he pulls down his mask, gives Kita a small nod before he speaks:</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a little late today.”</p><p>To that, you find your lips twisting into a little frown, </p><p>to that, Kita offers the other boy a small smile. </p><p>“I apologize. Osamu wanted to tag along and</p><p>I wanted him to apply the appropriate amount of sunscreen.”</p><p> </p><p>You think you see the other boy go weak-kneed</p><p>oh-so-briefly. What a fucking weirdo. </p><p>But then you remember how Kita had</p><p>smeared sunscreen on the bridge of your nose, and maybe you’re </p><p>being a bit of a fucking weirdo now too. </p><p> </p><p>His palms were warm. </p><p>His touch was nice.</p><p> </p><p>You’re pretty sure if you said that aloud, the tall, tall boy in front of you would be </p><p>so jealous. His jealousy might taste sweet. </p><p>So you keep your mouth shut, because maybe, </p><p>you’re a little bit jealous of the smile Kita had sent the other boy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That smile was warm and reserved. </p><p>The older boy has never given either you or your brother </p><p>a smile like that. </p><p>If you were to consider competition, you think </p><p>there’s a chance you have already lost before the games have even begun.</p><p> </p><p>Small blessings, </p><p>because you don’t participate</p><p>in losing games. </p><p> </p><p>Kita gives a look around the field, eyebrows furrowing slightly. </p><p>“Did Komori decide to not join us today?” </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa scoffs, offers the shake of his head, </p><p>“Don’t mind him. He’s playing the fool. Said he wanted to try </p><p>being found, for once.” </p><p> </p><p>Again, another smile on Kita’s face, as he shakes his head. </p><p>The name - Komori - sounds familiar. “Feeling mischievous today, isn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>A shrug is the other boy’s answer. </p><p>“If that’s what you want to call it,”  </p><p>somehow earning a little laugh from Kita. </p><p> </p><p>“I can look for him.” </p><p>The offer leaves your mouth before you realize what you are offering. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa raises an eyebrow. Kita simply gives you a look. Your cheeks heat up </p><p>under the combined weight of their gazes. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you even know what you are looking for?” </p><p>the boy asks you dryly. You cross your arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Just someone that wants to be found, right?” </p><p>You are not one to turn down implicit challenges. </p><p> </p><p>The only reason you have not rolled your eyes and turned heel </p><p>is because of Kita being beside you. Kita who would chide you </p><p>for being impolite. </p><p>Kita thinks that Atsumu is the rude twin. You do not desire for </p><p>Kita to think that both the Miya twins are rude. </p><p> </p><p>And Sakusa, </p><p>merely gives you a look</p><p>with an obsidian gaze that consumes</p><p>all light. The </p><p>air stills. Flowers </p><p>are blooming. </p><p>Before he turns away, finally speaking:</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself.”  And so, </p><p>given permission, you suit yourself. </p><p> </p><p>Leaving two boys behind to step into the strawberry fields. </p><p>Leaving two boys behind to look for another boy hidden among the bushels. </p><p> </p><p>He is not hard to find. You wonder if his perch is on purpose. A boy with broad shoulders laying</p><p>underneath </p><p>the plants, there’s dirt on his </p><p>cheek, and his eyes are </p><p>closed.</p><p>Your footsteps are soft patters against the mulch, and the boy, he laughs, asking: </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you weren’t going to play with me, Kiyoomi.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not Kiyoomi,” </p><p>comes your instant response. </p><p> </p><p>The boy opens his eyes in surprise, sitting up before looking at you. Oh- </p><p>There’s a leaf caught in his hair. </p><p>His eyes are akin to a feline's. His irises are small but </p><p>his pupils they dilate, two dark dots in pools of honey, </p><p> </p><p>He also has a lovely smile, </p><p>despite the confusion that shows on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard that you wanted to be found,” </p><p>you offer as an explanation, </p><p> </p><p>and to that, the boy laughs, smile </p><p>splitting </p><p>into a grin. “If I knew someone </p><p>would look for </p><p>me, I would have</p><p>hidden a bit</p><p>better. </p><p> </p><p>“No thanks,” </p><p>and you offer a hand to help the other boy up. And oh, at this time, </p><p>he is taller than you, with </p><p>shoulders still broad, </p><p> </p><p>“I liked how easy this task was.” A pause in the air, </p><p>and you raise a brow, “Unless… ya ain’t Komori?” </p><p> </p><p>That causes him to laugh even harder, wipe a tear away from his eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, I’m definitely Komori,” </p><p>he confirms, “Don’t worry about that, </p><p>but maybe,” and he allows his gaze to meet </p><p>yours, his lower lashes longer than his upper</p><p>lashes, “if you would extend a little more</p><p>kindness, mind telling me your name?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s easy,” you blink, and the other boy has the afternoon sun on his eyes, </p><p>his skin just as sun-kissed as well, “I’m Osamu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really I just wanted the OsaMori tag to hit 5 works because "4" is supposedly an unlucky number.<br/>Unless you're like. A Haikyuu!! Ace. </p><p>Anyhoo! Come bop me on <a href="https://twitter.com/rinrintoya"> tweeter! </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>